A core network of a wireless evolution network mainly includes three logic function entities, namely, a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (SGW), and a packet data network gateway (PGW). The MME, as a mobility management network element, is responsible for functions such as signaling encryption, roaming, tracking, assignment of temporary subscriber identities and security functions, and the MME corresponds to a control plane part a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) support node inside a current system. The SGW is responsible for local mobile anchor points and mobile anchor points inside a system and lawful interception of relevant information. The PGW is responsible for policy execution and charging and lawful interception of relevant functions. The policy execution and charging is on the basis of a policy and charging control (PCC) rule, which is delivered to the PGW by a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) entity. As the PCRF entity delivers the PCC rule, the PCC rule needs to be determined according to a current radio access type (RAT) of a user. Different RATs may deliver different PCC rules.
Signaling reduction, also called idle mode signaling reduction, can function to reduce signaling over air interface only if the user equipment (UE) is in an idle mode. If an ISR mechanism is adopted for 2G and/or 3G, the user plane in the idle mode is terminated at the SGW. Therefore, under the case that a signaling reduction mechanism is initiated at the user and the network side, the network side cannot know the specific network of the user is 2/3G or a Local Term Evolution (LTE).
In the ISR mechanism, when the user in 2/3G is in IDLE mode, and handovers from a source side 2/3G network to a target side LTE network, since the PGW knows nothing of the user state, and still holds the PCC policy corresponding to the access of the source side 2/3G network, and at this time, the IDLE mode user may possibly be in the LTE access network. If the PGW initiates bearer establishing/modifying/deleting procedure, after the MME pages the user, the bearer establishing/modifying/deleting process will be executed at the side of the LTE, thereby successfully establishing/modifying/deleting the bearer. However, the PCC policy on which the establishing/modifying/deleting process of the bearer initiated by the PGW is based is directed to the access mode of 2/3G.
In the conventional art, under the ISR mechanism, when the network side initiates the bearer establishing/modifying/deleting process for the IDLE user, the access mode to which the PCC policy directed may possibly be inconsistent with the access mode of the resident network of the user.